


More Than a Little Nuts

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Series: Tadashi and his Baby Brother [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: And angst, Diapers, Did i mention fluff and angst?, Fluff and Angst, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other baby things, Pacifiers, Poor Hiro, Pretty much everything you need to age play, and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro settles into his new role as Tadashi's charge, but more challenges await him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter to the newest instalment featuring Little Hiro. I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Firstly, this will be about 3 to 5 chapters long.  
> Secondly, updates will come a lot slower because my computer charger broke so I have to use my phone.  
> Thirdly, enjoy.

"Hiro...wake up buddy..." Came a distant voice.

A small whine sounded in the room and the lump on the bed rolled away. "Noooo." 

There was a chuckle. "Come on, little buddy. If you don't get up now, you won't be able to nap later." 

The lump huffed. Suddenly, arms pulled off the top of the blanket and exposed a mop of dark disheveled hair. After that came the pouting face of Hiro Hamada. 

"There he is!" Tadashi cheered as he lowered the safety bars on the bed. It wasn't a crib, and for that, Hiro was grateful. 

Said Hamada yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before regarding his big brother. "Morning 'Dashi." 

The older boy picked him up and settled him on his hip. "Good morning, little one. Are you hungry?" 

Hiro nodded. "But...uh...c-can you change me first?" He asked with a blush painting his cheeks. 

Tadashi, the barbarian, had the NERVE to boop Hiro's nose! "Of course we can, little one." 

Hiro booped his nose in retaliation as he was carried to his brother's room. He had allowed himself to sleep in his own room from time to time, but he much preferred sharing a bed with Tadashi. As such, most of his things were in the older man's room.

He was taken out of his musings as he was laid on the changing pad that Tadashi placed on the bed. 

"Did you sleep well?" His older brother asked.

Hiro nodded. "I had a dream that we were superheros. It was weird." 

"Superheros, huh? Why was it weird?" Tadashi questioned as he untaped Hiro's diaper.

"Well, it wasn't the fact that we were superheros. Our costumes were weird. Fred was a dinosaur that spit fire. Gogo has wheels. Honey Lemon had a purse that made little balls of chemicals." Hiro said. "It was weird." 

Tadashi finished cleaning Hiro up and brought over regular underwear for him. "Yea that does sound weird, but we kicked butt, right?" 

Hiro giggled and nodded. He lifted his legs as Tadashi slid the underwear up to his hips. "Where are we going?" He asked confused.

"After breakfast, we are going to Aunt Cass'." 

"Oooooh."

The rest of the morning passed on in silence. Tadashi made biscuits with a side of eggs and bacon. Of course, Hiro drowned his in ketchup. 

When the food was finished, they both cleaned up before getting dressed. 

"Wait, doesn't Aunt Cass have to work?" Hiro asked as they are about to walk out the door.

"Yes, but the café is closed today." 

Before Hiro could asks anything more, Tadashi had led him to the car and was buckling him in.

"I can do it myself, 'Dashi." Hiro said.

Tadashi clicked the buckle into place and smiled at his brother. "I know." 

The older man kissed Hiro's head excitedly and practically ran to the driver's seat. 

The drive was quiet and every time Hiro asked what they were doing, Tadashi would change the subject.

"What's going on, 'Dashi?"  
"So in your dream, what kind of villain were we fighting?"

"Is Aunt Cass okay?"  
"Of course she is, but did the villain have laser eyes?"

"Why are we going to the café?"  
"Could any of us fly in your dream?"

Eventually, Hiro sighed and stopped asking. 

 

It wasn't long before they pulled in front of the building. Tadashi was out of the car and around to the other side. Hiro was swooped out of his seat and being carried into the building. 

It was so dark and he was sat down on the counter before he could protest and the lights were flicked on.

 

"SURPRISE!!!!" A chorus of everyone's voice yelled.


	2. My Only Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the record show that I hate high school.
> 
> Again, thank you for being patient about the slower updates. I will try to fix it as soon as possible.

Hiro was shocked at first and would have fallen back had it not been for Tadashi catching him. 

"W-What?" He asked confused. 

Tadashi chuckled behind him. "It's your birthday today. So, we thought we'd give you a surprise party!" 

It took Hiro a second to process the information but when he did, he smiled brightly and laughed. 

"Oh my gosh! You did all this for me?!" 

"Yup!" 

Suddenly, Hiro was snatched up and set on the counter as a party hat was placed on his head. 

Aunt Cass gasped and shrieked before taking a camera out of her bag. "Pictures! Everyone gather around the birthday boy!"

Hiro was soon surrounded in warm bodies and smiles followed by a flash. 

"Aww! That's a great one! More!" Aunt Cass said.

Let it be said that Aunt Cass went a little camera happy. 

Next came the cake, and it was delicious. But first, 15 candles were lit on top of it and Hiro blew them out.

"So, whaddya wish for?" Fred asked. 

"It won't come true if I told you!" Hiro told him.

This got a few chuckles from the surrounding group. The cake was then cut up and pieces were passed out. Tadashi made sure Hiro didn't get too big of a piece. 

"But 'Dashi...it's my birthday." Hiro pouted.

"I know it is, but do you really want to spend the rest of it puking up cake?" Tadashi said sternly.

"...No..." Hiro finally answered before shoving a bite into his mouth. His complaining ceased as he was completely absorbed into the cake. It was chocolate with vanilla icing and 'Happy Birthday, Hiro!' written on it in blue icing. 

"That's what I thought."

Everyone praised Aunt Cass on her baking skills (but everyone say the receipt in the trash for a birthday cake) as they finished their own food. Soon, presents were being pressed into Hiro's face. 

There were several various gadgets and gizmos that Hiro thanked the gifter for. However, Honey Lemon set another heavyish box in his lap after all the other presents were unwrapped. 

"We all joined our brains together and made this for you." She said excitedly. 

Hiro looked at the box curiously and took of the lid. Inside was a red fleece blanket. 

"Oh wow! Thanks guys! I love it!" 

Hiro pulled the blanket out and wrapped it around himself. It was perfect and he felt himself relax completely. It was so soft. 

"That's not all..." Gogo said and pressed a button. 

Suddenly, the blanket heated up. It didn't burn or anything, in fact, it was very pleasant. The young Hamada felt himself yawn comfortably as he felt Tadashi wrap an arm around him. 

"I think it's time for someone to have a nap." He said.

"No, 'Dashi." Hiro whined. "I'm awake. I promise." 

Tadashi rolled his eyes and picked up the little bundle before taking him into their old room upstairs and laying him on the bed. "It's just a short nap, kiddo. 30 minutes tops." 

Hiro fussed and whined as the older Hamada unwrapped him from his blanket and pulled down his pants. He then took out a diaper from his bag and taped it on Hiro's hips. The fussing didn't stop as Tadashi wrapped Hiro back up in the blanket. 

"Come on, buddy. Bed time." He said finally.

"No." 

Before the older boy could respond, a quiet voice started to hum. A very familiar tune. The lullaby.

When Tadashi looked up at the door for the source, he saw Honey Lemon walking in to sit on the edge of Hiro's bed. Said boy sighed and curled up close to the sound an clutched onto Honey Lemon's shirt. 

He was asleep in the next minute. 

"How long have you been here?" Tadashi asked worriedly. 

"Not long. Just long enough to see you swaddle Hiro." She teased.

Tadashi gave her an appalled look. "I didn't swaddle him. I just made sure he was warm."

"Uh huh. Yeah, okay." 

They sat in silence for a moment before Honey Lemon strokes Hiro's face. "He's precious!" 

Tadashi nods in agreement. If only she knew how adorable Hiro could be. 

"How did you know that lullaby?" He asked.

Honey Lemon blushed. "It was something my parents would sing to me if I got restless at night. It put me right to sleep." 

"Our parents sung that to us as well." Tadashi admitted. "I've tried to sing it to Hiro a couple times, but I'm not nearly as good as you." 

Honey Lemon's cheeks brightened. "I'm not that good." 

"Don't put yourself down like that. You're amazing!" 

He was a little too loud because Hiro whined in his sleep and brought his thumb to his mouth for comfort. Honey Lemon hummed out a few more lines until Hiro's face grew slack. 

"Good boy." The two adults said simultaneously.

They starred at each other in wonderment. "Sorry." They both said.

"Wait, why are you sorry?"  
"I don't know I jus-"  
"Are you copying me?"  
"Why would I do that?"  
"I don't know."  
"Let's stop talking."  
"Starting now."  
"3, 2, 1, go!"

The pair starred at each other in case they started talking again but stifled laughter when they realized what they were doing. 

"Well, I guess I'll leave you and Hiro alone now." Honey Lemon said getting off the bed.

Hiro whimpered. "Mama..." 

They froze. Did Hiro just call Honey Lemon 'Mama'? 

Said blonde sat back down and let the younger boy cuddle into her side. 

"I-It was probably the lullaby..." She suggested. 

Tadashi nodded in agreement. For the next hour, the pair converses quietly as not to wake the small boy snoozing between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess you can see what direction I'm taking this to...any thoughts? Heck yes? Heck no? Let me know.


	3. You Make Me Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short. I'm sorry.

When Hiro woke up, he was surrounded by warmth. He was very reluctant to get up, but sadly, he knew he couldn't sleep the day away. So, alas, he rolled over trying to get away from who he thought to be Tadashi, only to come across another body. 

"'Dashi?" He asked confused as he opened his eyes.

"It's me kiddo." The older Hamada said smiling.

Hiro sat up and unwrapped himself from the fleece blanket and stretched. He would have fallen off the bed in his surprise to see Honey Lemon had it not been for Tadashi sitting behind him.

"W-when did you get here?" He asked. "N-not like I don't want you here...i-it's just..."

Hiro was wet. His diaper was cold and clammy between his leg and he thanked whatever higher power there was that he hadn't pulled the blanket off his lap. 

Honey Lemon placed her hand on Hiro's cheek. "Don't worry. Tadashi and I were just having a conversation. I'll be down in the cafe when you wake up fully." And thus, with a kiss on his forehead, she left. 

Hiro turned to Tadashi.

"She didn't see anything. Everything is fine." Tadashi reassured. "Now, let's get you changed, kiddo."

Hiro laid back as he was changed, and soon, they joined the others downstairs. It seems that only an hour or so had passed. 

"There's the birthday boy!" Honey Lemon said cheerfully. 

Hiro smiled at her as well as the others. "Here I am. What did I miss?" 

"Fred tried to eat a whole slice of cake in one bite." Gogo offered.

"What?! Did you record it?" Tadashi asked excitedly. 

Wasabi held up his phone. "Every. Second." 

The two Hamada brothers ran over to their friend and gathered around his phone. Gogo, however, pulled Honey Lemon aside.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were upstairs with them so long?" She asked the blonde.

Honey Lemon blushed. "It wasn't like that! Hiro fell asleep on me and I didn't want to wake him." 

"Mhm. Well, we'll just pretend that's what really happened. But you might want to watch out. You'll have a little competition." She said pointing to where the older Hamada had split off front the others and was smiling at a text he received. 

Honey Lemon felt an unknown feeling bloom in her chest. "Who is he texting?" 

"I don't know, but she seems important."

 

Just then, the older Hamada was having a conversation.

"Hey, wanna meet up? ;)" - Asura

"I can't. It's Hiro's birthday." -Tadashi

"Oh come on. Please? He won't miss you for a few hours." - Asura

"I can't, babe." - Tadashi

"Babe? That's new ;) :*" 

Tadashi blushed. He didn't mean to send that. 

'Sorry.'

'No. I like it.' 

'I have to go.' 

'Okay. Have fun sweetlips :*' 

Tadashi put his phone away and tried to hide his blush as he was pulled back into the mayhem. 

"Ew! Gross! Why were you trying to talk!" Hiro asked Fred as the video played on.

"I was trying to get some water to wash it down." Fred explained. 

Tadashi laughed at Hiro's face. "And that's why I make you chew your food so many times."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could give you all updates without having to make a chapter. Maybe I should make a tumble or instagram or something. Would you guys like that?


	4. When Skies Are Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCHEDULE: I plan to update twice a week. One will most often be on Sunday. The other doesn't have a set day yet. The chapters will probably be shorter than the were in TBBH because of the computer charger problem. 
> 
> As always, enjoy.

Eventually the time came that meant Hiro and Tadashi had to go home. After giving hugs and high fives to everyone, Hiro loaded his things into the car and got in the passenger seat. 

The drive was quiet but peaceful. Tadashi helped Hiro take his presents up to his room and settled on the couch.

"Did you have a good birthday?" He asked Hiro who had a permanent smile etched on his face. 

"Yeah! It was awesome!" Hiro said happily.

Tadashi smiled. "I'm glad, but...what if I told you that you have another present." 

Hiro's eyes lit up. "What is it?" 

The older boy stood and motioned for Hiro to stay. When he was sure the younger boy wouldn't follow, he went into his room and took out a neatly wrapped box from under the bed. As an after thought, he grabbed the changing supplies before heading back to the living room. 

Hiro was still in the exact place he left him. 

"Lay back." Tadashi instructed as he set the box down.

When Hiro did as he was told, the older brother took great care in changing him from his underwear to a diaper. The change in attitude was immediate. Hiro easily slipped into his roll as the little brother and Tadashi took charge. 

"Can I have my present now, 'Dashi?" He asked with a giggle.

Tadashi answered him by picking up the small box and setting it on his lap. Hiro crawled over and ripped off the paper. The box itself gave no indication to what was inside. Hiro wasn't deterred by this, in fact, it made him more eager as he ripped open the top of the box. When he peeled the flaps back, all he could see was white fabric. 

He pulled it out and fumbled with it until he held it up and realized it was a set of footie pajamas. Not just and footie pajamas, however. No, these were modeled after Baymax. 

"Baymax pajamas!" Hiro gasped.

"Mhm. Would you like to try them on?" 

Hiro nodded so fast that Tadashi thought he would get whiplash. 

The older Hamada took the pajamas from Hiro and helped slip the onto his legs and arms. With a final zip of the zipper, Hiro was encased in the white fabric. 

"Aw. That looks adorable on you. You look like a little Baymax." Tadashi cooed. "Babymax. *gasp* That's your new name." 

Hiro blushed at the nickname, but smiled none the less. "I wanna show Baymax!" 

With that, he took of running to Tadashi's room where said robot was charging. 

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Baymax get up!" He said excitedly. 

There was a low hum as Baymax activated and stepped off the charging port. 

"Look! Look! Look! Look! Look! Baymax, I'm you!" He said pulling up the hood that completed the outfit. 

Hiro was surprised as he was swept off his feet into the robot's arms. 

"Aren't you adorable?" The robot cooed as he rocked the younger boy gently. 

Hiro looked to Tadashi in confusion. Never had he seen Baymax act like this.

"I may have added a few programs over the past few weeks...that may have been activated by those pajamas and a few keywords." Tadashi explained. "I thought it would be better if Baymax participated in our 'arrangement' instead of just watching. Why don't you tell him your new name?"

Hiro blushed once more. "'Dashi said my new name was Babymax."

Somehow, Baymax looked to be smiling despite his expressionless face. "I think that is a great name. My little Babymax." 

Hiro giggled and hugged the robot around his neck. While having him around was fun, it was even better now that he could participate in their lifestyle. It made him seem more... Human. "I love you, Baymax."

"I love you too, Hiro. My little Babymax." The robot said returning the hug.

Tadashi looked at the pair in happiness. He had tried so hard to give Hiro the best. It was nice to see that his hard work paid off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is where the storyline will pick up a lot more. I hope you all are enjoying this fic so far.


	5. You'll Never Know, Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day early on the update.
> 
> Also, this may seem dumb, but I just want to make sure everyone knows that this is the second instalment in the Tadashi and His Baby Brother series. I know it may seem stupid to announce that, but you never know. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

Hiro played the day away with Tadashi and Baymax. It was even more fun since the robot could play back. 

The next morning, Tadashi woke his younger brother for classes. It was a slow morning for the pair, but they worked through it and were soon on campus with their friends.

"Did you have a good birthday, Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked him.

Hiro smiled up at her. "It was awesome! Thank you for setting it up." 

Honey Lemon returned the smile and ruffled his hair. "It was no trouble." 

The group talked a little more before their first classes started. Hiro went through the day on autopilot. It was all notes and review. 

After what felt like an eternity, they were finally able to go to lunch. It was decided that they go to a small diner off campus. 

Hiro was happily munching on his grilled cheese when I high pitched shriek tore through the air. 

"Hiiiiroooooo!" All heads jerked back to be greeted by Asura.

She ran over to their table and sat down (after giving the older Hamada a quick peck which didn't go unnoticed by the others). 

"Happy late-ish birthday!" She said cheerfully.

Hiro gave a weak smile. "Thank you. Why weren't you in class today?" He didn't mean to be so blunt, but she had been absent all day only to reappear now.

"Well, Tadashi told me your birthday was yesterday and I felt bad not getting you anything, sooo..." She reached into her bag and pulled out a plastic food carrier. "I made you brownies!"

She opened up the container and inside where many little squares of brownies. "I didn't know what you liked, so I used my grandma's recipe to make a variety pack."

"Wow! They look delicious." Hiro said. "Can I try one?" 

"Of course! They're yours!" 

"Wait!" Tadashi objected which shocked everyone. "There are no peanuts in it right?"

Hiro blushed. How could he forget something so important? 

Asura smiled. "Don't worry! My grandma had a peanut allergy and she never included peanuts in her recipes. So go ahead, Hiro. Try one." 

Hiro looked to Tadashi for permission and when his older brother nodded to him, he took a brownie from the tray and took a bite out of it.

"Mmm!" He exclaimed. "This is delicious!"

"I'm glad you like them!" Asura said smiling.

Soon, everyone had taken one and were munching on them. 

"Hey, are you sure these don't have peanuts in them? I could have sworn I just tasted peanut butter." Wasabi asked.

Everyone looked alarmed.

"Oh! No! No! No! It's not what you think! It's a peanut butter substitute called WOW Butter!" Asura reassured immediately. "It tastes exactly like peanut butter without the allergic reaction." 

And just like that, everyone relaxed. 

After they finished their meal, Asura walked with Hiro to their last class of the day. 

"Thanks for the brownies." Hiro said happily. 

"No problem, kiddo. Happy late birthday." She told him. "I have some more left over if you want another one."

"Maybe later. I don't think that would be okay with Tadashi." 

Asura nodded.

"Speaking of Tadashi... What's going on between you two?" He asked. 

Asura blushed. "Oh...it's nothing serious." 

"That kiss at lunch seemed a little serious to me." Hiro only half joked. 

Asura's blush brightened. "It was just a peck!" 

Hiro laughed and ran ahead. Asura chased after him. "Get back here you little rat!" She 'joked'. 

They sat down in their seats just as Professor Tanaka arrived.

"Oh. You two are early." He said in surprise. 

Hiro shrugged. "We kind of...raced the rest of the walk here." 

"I won." Asura said. 

"You wish!" Hiro said in exasperation.

The professor chuckled as other students poured in. The class went by quickly. Again, it was a lot of notes and review. Suddenly, Professor Tanaka got a call and ended class early. "Family emergency." He called it.

Hiro stood awkwardly outside of the classroom. It would take 30 more minutes before anyone else's class ended. Asura walked over after packing up her things. 

"Who are you waiting for?" She asked.

Hiro shrugged. "One of the others. Someone usually walks me to Tadashi's lab so I could wait for him."

"Oh...I could take you."

"I-I don't know..." 

"Oh come on! I walked you to class, right? What's so different about walking to the labs? It's better than just waiting around here for half an hour." 

She had a point. So, despite Hiro's sudden unease, he nodded. 

"Okay."

The two began their stroll to the labs in silence. That is, until Asura broke it.

"Do you want to try another brownie? I don't think you tried on of the WOW butter ones yet."

At seeing Hiro's hesitation, she added, "It's just one brownie. We can tell Tadashi that I insisted." 

Finally, with a spark of mischief in his eyes, Hiro nodded. Asura smiled and pulled the food carrier out of her bag. Hiro held it for her as she grabbed a brownie for him. 

Hiro took it from her as she put the carrier away. 

"Come on. Taste it." She urged.

Hiro took a small bite out of it and smiled. "Is that what peanut butter tastes like?" It was delicious. 

Asura smiled widely and nodded.

Hiro smiled back as he took another bite. He had his first allergic reaction when he was 3. Aunt Cass had tried to give him a pb&j and he had to be rushed to the hospital. He hadn't had any peanut products after that. It was amazing to be able to taste it again without the threat of dying.

He coughed suddenly. And again. And then a third time. He dropped the brownie in favor of covering his mouth. 

His legs grew shaky and his breathing quickened. He couldn't breath. 

 

Vision blurred. Red blotchy patches on his hands. He looked up at Asura for help as he collapsed and wheezed. 

"Hhh...he-help.....mmm...me." He gasped. 

But Asura just stood there. That same smile on her face. 

And then it clicked.

He had been tricked. There was no WOW Butter in the brownie. It was peanut butter. 

And here he lay with everyone in classes with his attacker standing over him.

"Oh no...I must have grabbed the peanut butter instead of the WOW butter. Silly me..." Asura laughed. "I'll go get help."

She began walking to the classrooms. Hiro's vision grew too burry to see clearly as he fought for breath. 

Asura disappeared out of site and he closed his eyes.

He was so tired...

 

 

"HIRO!" A voice called out. 

But Hiro was already unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who wants to punch me?
> 
> Or better yet, who wants to punch Asura?


	6. How Much I Love You

Honey Lemon liked to think of herself as a very rational person. That was not the case when she found Hiro unconscious. 

She was in one of her classes and someone's experiment had caused poisonous gas to fill the class. So, class was dismissed for the day to air out the classroom. She had began her walk to wait for the younger Hamada to take him to the labs when she discovered his body.

"HIRO!" She screamed as she ran to his side. 

The younger Hamada didn't respond as she analyzed the situation. A half eaten Brownie lay at his side and on his mouth, red blotchy spots appeared on his body, and he wasn't breathing. 

The bonds looked in her bag in vain for an EpiPen. Of course there wouldn't be one. 

"Someone! Call 911!" She yelled at a group of students. "And find Tadashi Hamada! If someone has an EpiPen, I need it right now!" 

People ran off in all directions to follow the orders. 

Honey Lemon thanked whatever higher being there was when one of the students to her side. Wilbur if she remembered correctly. He yanked the needed injection from his bag and stabbed it into Hiro's leg. She could hear him silently counted to 10 before he slowly pulled it out and massaged the spot for another 10 seconds.

"Thank you!" She said breathlessly.

"Not yet!" He told her and placed an ear to the younger boy's chest. "He's still not breathing! Who's on the phone with the police?! I need them!" 

A young girl ran to his side and handed her phone over. Wilbur took it and placed it to his ear.

"It's an allergic reaction. I injected adrenaline, but he's not breathing. What do I do?" He said in a rush.

He soon instructed Honey Lemon to tilt Hiro's head back and breath into his mouth while he used chest compression. 

"Where are the damn medics?!" He asked breathlessly. No one knew.

 

Tadashi didn't expect a random stranger to burst into his class right in the middle of a lecture. 

"Tadashi Hamada?" They called out panting.

"That's me." He said confused.

"Kid. Allergic. Unconscious. Hurry!"

Tadashi felt his body go into auto pilot as he grabbed his bag and ran to follow the stranger. 

He was led to the front of the building to a large group of other strangers.

The distant sound of sirens only added to the mayhem. 

Tadashi was shoved to the center of the large crowd where his brother lay unconscious.

"Hiro! Oh god what happened?" He yelled as he dropped down next to the small boy's body. Wilbur's hands pressed down hard against his little brothers chest. 

He was given a basic rundown as he grabbed Hiro's limp hand. "Hiro come on. Wake up."

Suddenly, a team of paramedics arrived and pushed him away. Honey Lemon and Wilbur were pushed away as well when they put a mask over his little brother's face and loaded him onto a gurney. 

"I'm his legal guardian!" Tadashi called out. 

One of the medics spared him a look and pulled him along by the shoulder. She pushed him into the front seat of the ambulance as the other two medics hopped in the back with Hiro. 

"How old is he?" She asked as they sped off.

"He turned 15 yesterday."

"Any allergies to medication?"

"No."

Has he ever had a reaction before?"

"Yes. When he was little."

The questions kept coming as they reached the ER. They wheeled Hiro away and wouldn't let Tadashi go with. He was forced to stay in the waiting room. 

The older hamada paced back and forth wildly before finally taking out his phone and calling Aunt Cass.

"What?! Is he going to be okay?!" She screeched. 

"I don't know! They won't let me go back there!" 

"I'll be there in 10." 

 

Not only did Aunt Cass arrive, but so did everyone else in their little friend group. They all collapsed into seats and waited for word on their youngest member. 

Tadashi prayed to any higher being for his baby brother to be okay.


	7. Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

The small group stayed in the waiting room for more than an hour without a word from the doctor. Tadashi refused to sit down and no one forced him. 

It was difficult for all of them.

When Aunt Cass arrived, she sat down and cried silently in the corner chair. Gogo and Honey Lemon tried to calm her down as much as possible but they weren't far from sobbing themselves. 

Finally, after another hour had past, a doctor walked out. 

Who is the legal guardian of Hiro Hamada?" He asked.

Tadashi stepped up immediately. "Is he okay?" 

The doctor sighed. "It's hard to tell. He's breathing and stable right now, but we won't know if there is any real damage until he wakes up?" 

"Can I see him?" 

The doctor looked hesitant. 

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. He needs rest and it wouldn't be good for him to get worked up." 

"I won't upset him. I just need to see him. Please!" Tadashi pleaded. 

The doctor sighed once more and nodded. "Just you. No more visitors until tomorrow." 

Tadashi nodded and followed the doctor to his brother's room. 

Hiro looked like a corpse. He was so pale and the only sound coming from his was the hissing of the mask that fed him oxygen. 

Tadashi pulled up a chair and set it next to the bed. He barely registered the doctor telling him he would give him a few minutes alone. The older Hamada sat down hesitantly.

"Hey, kiddo. It's me." He said as he reached out and held one of Hiro's cold hands in his own. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I know your strong enough to fight this. I won't give up on you."

If he was expecting an answer, he wasn't getting one.

He felt tears well up in his eyes. "Please be okay. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Silence.

The doctor returned and checked Hiro's vitals. "Visiting hours are over in a couple hours. Hiro might be stable enough for a couple more people to see him, but I wouldn't push it." 

Tadashi nodded and gently set Hiro's hand by his side as if he would break. He stood and leaned over to give the younger boy a kiss on the cheek before walking back to the waiting room where he was immediately ambushed.

"How is he?"  
"Does he look okay?"  
"Has he woken up?"

"He's stable, he's still unconscious, and he's really pale." Tadashi summed up. "A couple more people can see him, but the doctor said not to push it." 

Aunt Cass stepped up along with Honey Lemon before Tadashi led them to Hiro's room. Aunt Cass smothered her sobs when she took in the sight of Hiro on the bed. Honey Lemon placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

The older Hamada pulled the doctor aside. "I don't know if this has come up yet, but um....Hiro wets the bed when he sleeps."

The doctor nodded. "We have experienced this and have taken the necessary precautions, I assure you." 

Tadashi nodded and went to join the pair in the room. It seemed like Aunt Cass had taken to telling Hiro stories to comfort herself. 

"And you two were just covered in flour! It was a mess!" 

Tadashi had a weak smile on his face. He remembered the story and they had all had a good laugh after the incident. If only Hiro was awake to hear it.


	8. In All My Dreams, Dear, You Seem To Leave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be about 4 more chapters until this fic ends. I will continue making the series, but I might make a small break to finish my Hannibal fic. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Days had past and Hiro still hadn't woken up. Tadashi stayed at his side ever moment he was able to. The nurse even took pity on him and let him stay past visiting hours. He wanted to be the first thing Hiro saw when he awoke.

"Tadashi, sweetheart. You need to eat." Aunt Cass told him one day.

"I'm fine. I ate a sandwich earlier."

"That was yesterday. I'm serious, Tadashi Hamada. Go to the cafeteria and eat. I'll stay here with Hiro." 

Tadashi was going to protest but his stomach yelled at him to eat. "I'll be back in a few minutes." 

Aunt Cass nodded and walked him out of the room before taking his spot at the younger boy's side. 

The elevator ride seemed to last forever before he finally arrived on the ground floor where the cafeteria was. Nothing looked very appetizing to him, but he forced himself to choke down a fruit salad. The ride back to Hiro's room seemed to take even longer the second time around. 

He was alarmed to hear screaming. 

It wasn't normal sounding (for a scream) but he knew it anywhere. It was the scream of a scared Hiro.

He ran into the room 221B and was horrified by the sight that greeted him. Two nurses were trying to pin Hiro to the bed while a doctor tried to keep Hiro from ripping out his IV. 

"No! I don't want it! Stop! Please!" Hiro cried out. "'DASHI!!"

Tadashi's instincts made him run over and push all the nurses and the doctor away. "You're scaring him." 

He wrapped his arms around the shivering boy and whispered soothing things into his ear while he thrashed. "It's okay, little guy. It's me. It's 'Dashi."

Those words seemed to relax Hiro if only slightly and he stopped thrashing only to start crying.

The older Hamada held him close and tried to fight his own tear. 

"'Dashi, I'm scared. Where are we?" Hiro asked weakly.

Tadashi held him impossibly tighter. "We're at the hospital. You...you almost died."

It was at this moment, the full weight of the situation hit him. His baby brother, his Hiro, his ray of sunshine, had almost DIED. He would have been alone. His happiness would have been shattered. 

"You almost died..." He whispered weakly with a choked sob. 

Hiro hugged his big brother tightly and tried to comfort him in return. "I'm okay now, 'Dashi. I'm fine. Please. Don't cry." 

The doctor and nurses tried to inch closer but Hiro warded them off with a whimper. They looked so intimidating with their needles and pure white coats that smelled of disinfectant. 

"I almost lost you." Tadashi told him before kissing his head.

Hiro hugged him tightly as if he would disappear. "But you didn't. I'm okay. I'm fine...We'll be okay." 

Tadashi pulled away only enough to cup Hiro's face in his hands. "You been unconscious for days. The doctor's weren't sure if you'd make it. We don't even know what happened. One minute you're fine. The next you're having an allergic reaction."

Hiro looked at him confused. The doctor took this time to step forward minutely. "I need to check him over and make sure he has no permanent damage."

Tadashi was very reluctant to let Hiro go, but he contented himself with hold onto the small boy's hand while the doctor poked and prodded him. Thankfully, the syringe of sedative was put away since it wasn't needed anymore. 

"Where's Aunt Cass?" Tadashi asked as he suddenly noticed the woman's absence.

"We told her to wait in he waiting room while he sedated Mr. Hamada. She's fine to come back in if you want to go and get her." A nurse said.

Hiro whimpered at the thought of Tadashi leaving him. 

"Or, I can go get her." The other nurse suggested quickly as the doctor finished his scan. 

Tadashi nodded gratefully and was once more relieved to have his baby brother wrapped in his arms. He sat on the edge of the bed and let Hiro curl up in his lap. However, he made sure the younger boy wasn't pulling on his IV when trying to get comfortable. 

Aunt Cass joined them soon afterwards and they gathered into a small group hug. 

"Hiro, sweetheart, can you tell us how this happened?" She asked.

Hiro looked confused once more. "I-I....I can't remember..." 

Tadashi looked at him worriedly. 

 

News about Hiro's recover spread fast after that. News coverages started happening even though every witness refused to give a statement. All of them were just glad that the little boy was okay. 

One person, however, was very very displeased. 

A girl by the name of Azura Evans glared at the TV screen that broadcasted a lady outside the hospital where the 'Young genius makes a miraculous recovery'. 

She grabbed her phone and pressed the number 1 speed dial. It rang twice.

"Hello?" An older man answered curiously. 

"Daddy! It didn't work! He survived." She pouted. 

The man chuckled. "Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum bum buuuuuum. Do you guys see the pattern with the chapter titles? Did you get the title of this fic? Get it? Because Asura is crazy and another word for that is nuts and Hiro is...yea...anywho...another chapter will be up tomorrow.
> 
> BTW!! I DREW A LITTLE THING FOR THIS CHAPTER (it's not very good) BUT IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT, IT'S RIGHT HERE: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dinosaur-hiding-in-the-closet


	9. When I Awake, My Poor Heart Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I can explain why I didn't update on Sunday like I said I would. I had been sick for a few days and had to miss my classes, so my friend brought me my work on Sunday. It was a lot more than I thought I would have. So, here is the missing chapter.
> 
> Did you guys (for those of you who had seen it) like the little drawing? I had posted it to tumblr because it's not necessary to make an account to see it. I know it's not the best drawing, but I tried.

"'Daaaaashi." Hiro whined.

"I'm sorry, Hiro, but that's what the doctors said." Tadashi said simply. He felt bad for the little Hamada on the hospital bed. 

Hiro sniffles and pouted. "I wanna go home today." 

The doctors had all been hesitant for Hiro to leave in case there was anymore damage done from his allergic reaction, but they eventually settled for keeping Hiro overnight for observation. It was bad enough that he couldn't recall what had happened to cause the reaction. The young genius, however, wanted to go home today.

"I can't do anything about it, Hiro. Besides, it's for the best." 

Hiro subtly wiped at his eyes. He had been trying to keep his little side at bay ever since he woke up. It didn't help that the hospital kept him in diapers for 'safety purposes'. 

"Hey, kiddo. It's gonna be okay. You'll be out first thing tomorrow morning." Tadashi tried to reassure. It obviously wasn't working.

"B-but...I wanna go home now...I don't like it here. It smells gross, it's too bright, I'm tired, and- and..." Hiro broke off with a whimper. To top everything off, he felt exhausted despite having 'slept' for days. He couldn't force himself to sleep, however. 

Tadashi sighed and cuddled the boy close. "I know. But guess who I brought?"

Hiro looked up curiously as Tadashi reached into his bag and pulled out a familiar friend. 

"Mr. Penguin!!" Hiro said excitedly as he clutched the plushy to his chest.

Tadashi smiled. He wanted to coo over his little brother so bad but knew that would only make Hiro want to go home more. For now, he settled on watching Hiro cuddle up to his penguin. 

"Do you need to be changed?" Tadashi asked. 

The hospital had certain protocols that stated if Hiro wore diapers at night for accidents, he had to wear them 24/7. The young Hamada resisted. Especially when the nurses tried to change him. Eventually, they had settled on letting Tadashi do it alone. He had plenty of experience. They just didn't know that. 

Hiro nodded shyly and laid back as Tadashi gathered the supplies from the cabinet. The diapers were plain with no tabs to hold it together. They were basically pull-ups. They weren't even cute was Tadashi's biggest issue. 

Unfortunately, they were the only ones that would fit Hiro. So, begrudgingly, he laid out a small cloth to act as a changing pad and hiked up Hiro's hospital gown. The other 'diaper' was ripped of only to be replaced with another after the area was wiped down. Even the talcum powder they used was bland with no comforting smell to accompany the white cloud. 

Hiro sighed and wish for the millionth time that he could go home. 

Just as he readjusted his gown to where his diaper wasn't showing, a nurse knocked on the door and entered. 

"Hello, I'm nurse Collins. I'm making the food rounds today." He said while wheeling in a small cart. 

Tadashi acknowledged him with a nod and pulled Hiro's eating tray over the boy's bed. The nurse responded by placing plates of food it. 

"We have a ham and cheese sandwich with a side of baby carrots and ranch dressing." Nurse Collins said. "I also swiped you an extra pudding cup, but shhh! Don't tell anyone. And finally, we have a carton of milk."

The nurse left soon enough and Tadashi was trying to encourage Hiro to eat. 

"Come on. Just a few bites?" 

Hiro yielded and picked up a small carrot. The meal was eaten slowly as Hiro's throat was still a little raw. Soon enough though, it was mostly finished. The crusts were left on the tray which made Tadashi smile. 

"Now you can eat your pudding."

Hiro held one of the cups in his hand and turned to Tadashi. "C-can you...feed it to me?" 

The older hamada walked to the door and made sure it was locked before nodding. 

Soon enough, Hiro was being fed the pudding bite by bite. It took a while, but neither brother minded. 

 

Hiro had taken the last sip of his milk when the first yawn came. 

"Oh! Looks like it's nap time." Tadashi said pushing the empty tray away. He gently guided Hiro to lie down before reaching into his bag and taking out a story.

"You brought a book?" Hiro asked with another yawn. 

Tadashi nodded and smiled at his baby brother's sleepy face. He opened open the book with a satisfying crack of the spine and began reading.

"In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort."

 

Asura Evans was not a patient girl. When she wanted something to happen, she expected it to happen instantly. So it was easy to say she was very irritable when a nurse by the name of Kanin Collins opened the door to the storage room. 

"What took you so long?!" She demanded.

"I-I had to deliver the rest of the food trays, ma'am." He answered timidly.

"Did you give Hamada the right one?! I swear to god if you didn't!" 

The nurse nodded furiously. "Yes, ma'am! The pudding was packed full of sedatives! He'll be asleep for hours." 

"He better be, or my father will have you fired and on the streets!" 

The nurse cowered. "I also got the syringe for you." He handed her said syringe.

"Good. Now distract the older brother while I do it." 

Soon enough, Nurse Collins was walking back to the room 221B. 

 

"Mr. Hamada? Can I speak to you in private?" He whispered to the older man even though he knew the boy wouldn't wake for a while. 

The man nodded and followed him outside and around the corner of the room. 

"What's this about?" He asked.

"W-well, uh...y-you see...i-i was wondering if your brother had, um. Any more food allergies?" He cursed himself for stuttering. He received a weird look. 

"No. Just peanuts. Peanut oil is okay though....if that's all-"

"Wait!" 

Tadashi jumped at the sudden shout. "What?!" He asked annoyed. 

The nurse stumbled over his words and Tadashi quickly lost interest. "I have to go, Hiro will wonder where I am when he wakes up."

He ignored the ramblings of the nurse in favor of walking back into his brother's room. Surprisingly, there was someone already in there.

By the time he realized who it was, she had already grabbed Hiro's arm and pointed a needle at his vein. 

"Pancuronium bromide for muscle paralysis and respiratory arrest, potassium chloride to stop the heart. I swear to god if you take one more goddamn step, it's going right into his bloodstream." Asura Evans said seriously.

Tadashi froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drug cocktail Asura has is used for the prisoners on death row (in my state at least). It's 3 parts. 1 causes unconsciousness which Nurse Collins gave Hiro in the pudding (I'm not sure if it works if it's ingested, but in this fic it does). The pancuronium bromide is used for muscle paralysis and respiratory arrest like is says above. The potassium chloride is to stop the heart (also as seen above).


	10. So When You Come Back And Make Me Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two reasons why I couldn't update yesterday.
> 
> 1\. A storm knocked out my internet.   
> 2\. My phone took a shit on itself and I had to get a new one.
> 
> Enough about my plights. Enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> PS: Only one more left.

"Asura, please-"

"SHUT UP! I'm tired of you trying to protect him."

Tadashi held his hands up as a sign of surrender and took a minute step back. "Why are you doing this?" He asked fearfully. 

Asura glared at him. "I have tried everything, Tadashi. I tried to be your friend, I tried to be your girlfriend, but it's still the same." She said hatefully. "You still run back to this piece of shit right here."

"H-he's my baby bro-"

"YOUR FUCKING BABY BROTHER! I KNOW! God, I swear if I have to hear you talk about him one more time-"

Tadashi saw his opportunity. "Then let's not!"

Asura looked surprised. "W-what?"

"Let's not talk about Hiro. He's insignificant! Let's talk about you..."

"W-what about me?" She flushed.

Tadashi put on his best smirk. "You're obviously smart enough to make all this possible. I want to hear more about your intelligence."

Asura faltered slightly but immediately recovered. The needle inched a bit closer. "Are you trying to trick me?!"

Tadashi forced himself to not react. "No! I am genuinely curious on how you put all of this together." 

If he could just make it over to the bed-

"It wasn't much of a plan at first. I saw you on campus. Oh god, do you know how sexy you looked? You were stunning. I knew I had to have you. So, I called my dad and he got all the info he possibly could on you."

"All of it, my dear?" Tadashi asked sceptically.

Asura giggled. "I know a lot if not everything about your life."

Tadashi let his hands fall and he took a step forward to lean against the wall. "Don't worry. I'm just getting comfortable, if you really know everything about my life, this'll be a long story."

Asura smiled at him. "It's fine. But your childhood can be summed up in pretty much two words."

"And what words are those?"

"Loss and work. Your parents died, so you hurled yourself in school work. You graduated top of your class and got a full ride to SFIT. But your baby brother also excelled and got a full ride at the ripe age of 14. And then the fire happened, but thankfully you were okay." She summed up. "And the school was rebuilt and I saw that as my chance to get closer to you."

"What was so different that you couldn't try before?" Tadashi asked pacing to the other side of the room. It wasn't much closer, but he could see her full body now since it wasn't obstructed by the bed.

"What changed? A lot of things really. I wasn't so shy and your brother coming to school were the main reasons. I thought if I became friends with Hiro, I could be closer to you."

Tadashi scoffed. "How did that work out for you?" He asked sarcastically.

Asura giggled and sighed. "Not very well. That robot exploded and you hated me. But then we had to do that presentation and you invited me to watch a movie with you. It was then, I realized what I had to do."

"You decided to get rid of Hiro?"

"Yes! And you gave me the perfect opportunity! It was so easy to create a 'family emergency' so class would end early. And watching Hiro's face turn blue!"

Sh broke off to laugh.

"PRICELESS!"

Tadashi tried hard to to strangle her.

"But that failed..."

Asura sighed. "Yes it did. That stupid meddling Wilbur. He knew what I was planning. He followed us and saved Hiro. So, I had to figure out how to get into the hospital. My dad bribed a nurse and called a few contacts to get the injection and boom. Here we are."

Tadashi smiled at her. "You are so smart. I love girls who can think for themselves."

She blushed. "Y-you do?"

"Yes. And this just proves how smart you are." He risked strutting over to her. He was right in front of her. "You know...you were my first kiss." 

As much as he wanted to puke, he forced himself to kiss her enthusiastically. She kissed back passionately and Tadashi waited for the clink of the syringe hitting the ground. He grabbed Asura by the wrist and twisted it behind her back.

"TADASHI WHAT ARE YOU- OW!" She yelled.

Tadashi pushed her against the wall and forced the arm between her shoulder blades. Sadistically, he pressed down a little harder. "Don't. Touch. My. Hiro." He seethed.


	11. I'll Forgive You Dear, I'll Take All The Blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotty internet is spotty. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been following my fic from the beginning and everyone who has started along the way. I hope you all enjoyed.

Tadashi pushed a little harder seeing how still Hiro was. He felt a pop in her arm.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Tadashi please! I think you broke my wrist!" She begged. "I'm sorry! Please stop!" 

Tadashi laughed ruefully. "You tried to kill Hiro. Not once, but twice." 

 

Hesitantly, he reached over and grabbed a wire from the blood pressure machine and tied Asura's hands behind her back without caring about the obvious bruising. He pushed her onto the floor at the end of the bed before calling for nurses and security. 

"She came here with a syringe full of chemicals. She was going to kill him!" He explained hatefully to the police officer that arrived. 

Another officer came in and bagged up the needle as evidence and escorted Asura to a police car. While the doctors worked to figure out why Hiro hadn't woken up yet. 

"It was a small dosage. He should be fine after it works out of his system. He might be extremely fatigued for the next couple of days." A doctor explained. "Give him about 30 more minutes."

"I want to take him home when he wakes up." Tadashi said.

The doctor looked surprised. "Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes! It's not like he's any safer here! One of your nurses drugged him!" Tadashi stressed. He was being rude but at this point, he couldn't care less. His Hiro kept being hurt right under his nose and he hated it. 

"Very well. I'll gather the paperwork."

Until then, Tadashi was content to sit next to Hiro until he woke up. Eventually, he decided to explain what happened to Aunt Cass and she had basically the same reaction as Tadashi. 

"That stupid bitch! How dare she lay a hand on my kid!" She fumed.

Tadashi agreed. "I also wanted to ask if you could go by out house and tidy up a bit. Hiro's coming home and I don't want it to be messy."

"Sure thing, kiddo. Bring him home safely." 

Before Tadashi could reply, a small groan was heard from the boy on the bed. Tadashi quickly hung up the phone without so much as a goodbye. 

"Hey, buddy. Are you feeling okay?" He asked worriedly.

Hiro shook his head without opening his eyes. "My head hurts really bad." He whimpered. 

Tadashi scooped him up and pet his hair. "I know baby. A lot happened when you were asleep. Asura came by." 

This caused Hiro to gasp only for it to be followed by a whimper. "She was there when I ate the peanut butter! She gave it to me! I remember!"

Tadashi sadly explained the previous events but left out details on how she planned to do it.

"I wanted to hurt her. I did...but I wanted to hurt her more. She tried to take you away from me again." He said grimly.

Hiro hurried his face into Tadashi's shoulder. "It's okay now. She's gone. Don't worry about her."

A doctor arrived a second later with the appropriate forms to fill out which Tadashi did mechanically. Soon, the older Hamada was changing to younger one into regular clothes and driving him home. The boy still refused to open his eyes due to all the bright lights. 

"My head really hurts, 'Dashi." He whined.

"I know, baby boy, but we have to get home first. I promise I'll give you something to help it." 

The doctors had told him not to give Hiro and medicines but mama didn't raise no quitter. Due to Tadashi's many nights in the lab, he knew a ton of home remedies for headaches. 

When they got home, Tadashi carried the boy up the stairs and walked into their clean apartment. He smiled at it now that the younger boy was there to stay. Baymax toddled in and held out a warm bottle of almond milk. "This will help with his headache."

Tadashi smiled gratefully and settled into the couch with Hiro spread across his lap. He hesitantly pressed the bottle to Hiro's lips. "Come on, kiddo. This'll make your head feel better."

Hiro natually latched onto the bottle and signed as the warm substance filled his belly and and eased his head. 

Tadashi looked down at him and smiled happily. His Hiro was safe at home now. They still had a lot of healing to do (mostly mental), but he wouldn't trade this for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on making many for of these fics, but for now, I'm taking a short break from BH6 to finish my other fic. It has been abandoned for far to long. 
> 
> Again, thank you to everyone! You guys are awesome!


End file.
